bartekgmfandomcom-20200215-history
Muscle Car 3/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym, już sto dwudziestym czwartym odcinku programu Najgorsze Gry Wszechczasów. Muscle Cars, czyli po naszemu mięśniaki, to są, jak mawia wszechwiedząca Wikipedia, samochody produkcji amerykańskiej, południowoafrykańskiej i australijskiej o wysokich osiągach, które osiągnęły swój szczyt w latach 1964 a 1973, które były znane chociażby z amerykańskich obrazów filmowych jak Starsky i hutch. Surowość, zaciętość, oraz zawrotna prędkość sprawiały, że te wyróżniały się od innych machin w swoim okresie rozkwitu. Z czasem jednak, głównie ze względu na kryzys paliwowy, ich popularność dość zmalała, ale mimo, iż nie są tak szeroko rozpoznawalne w dzisiejszych czasach jak monster trucki czy inne big footy, to i tak nadal mają swoje grono pasjonatów. Zresztą, tę utratę sukcesu najlepiej widać w kontekście gier wideo. Bowiem o ile na dwie bądź trzy kiepskie produkcje z monster trakami w roli głównej, przypada jedna naprawdę przyzwoita, to w przypadku mięśniaków, w gąszczu dziesiątek gniotów wykonanych na jedno kopyto, dobry tytuł trafia się rzadziej niż święty grall dla antychrysta. I to w najlepszym przypadku. Dlatego więc dzisiaj zajmę się jedną z tych niskobudżetowych perełek. Jak źle będzie tym razem? O tym w tym odcinku. Tak więc, bez zbędnych ogródek, zapraszam do oglądania! Gra Muscle Cars 3, niosąca pompatyczny podtytuł iliegal street, została rzucona na kioskowe regały w 2003 roku, za pośrednictwem global star software, a z kolei producentem tych szczochów była grupa trzech romanów, trzech rzymian, free romance, bądź jakkolwiek się to wymawia, która była odpowiedzialna między innymi za takie majstersztyki elektronicznej rozgrywki, jak chociażby kantri dżastys, revenge of the redneks, muscle cars 2 american spirit, oraz omówioną już przez egtufa w cyklu fan mejd, altimejt destruction derby. Trójka umieszczona w tytule pozycji dosyć jasno sugeruję, że mamy do czynienia z trzecią częścią serii o mocno napakowanych wehikułach. Ilegal Street to bezpośrednia kontynuacja do american spirit, a z kolei dwójka to ciąg dalszy hot chiks and girl sticks, zwanej w pewnych kręgach jako muscle car 76, stworzonego notabene przez inne studio kryjące się pod nazwą drajwer inter limited, która to w dodatku zebrała naprawdę pozytywne oceny, i to nawet w granicach szóstki na ign-ie. Ale niedługo później wszystko stoczyło się z równi pochyłej i chuj w bombki strzelił. Dlaczego tytuł trójki nie ma z pierwowzorem praktycznie nic wspólnego? Czy to jest kurwa przypadłość team 6? Tak czy siak, zanim jednak postawię diagnozę na tym martwym pacjencie, rzućmy okiem na odzew recenzentów w Internecie. Jak można było się spodziewać, próżno szukać czegokolwiek na game spocie, metacriticu czy nawet na bogatej bibliotece mobygames. Jednak z pomocą przychodzi niemający sobie równych, rosyjski serwis absolut games, który to dzisiejszemu produktowi wystawił 30 procent, czyli odpowiednik trójki w skali dziesięciopunktowej. Czyżby pod tą zgrzybiałą stertą zgnilizny ukrywało się coś więcej? Jednak produkt odkrywa swoje prawdziwe oblicze, w chwili po uruchomieniu pliku wykonalnego. Gdy objedziemy naszym wzrokiem emblematy dystrybutora, silnika render ware, oraz samych autorów tego szlamu, przed nami ukazuje się taki oto obrazek. Na niebieskie tło przylatuje z piskiem opon pięć odrobinę ciemniejszych równoległoboków, które podświetlają się na zielono po najechaniu na nie kursorem, pod nimi znajduje się lista płac i wyjście, na samej górze widnieje logo produktu, z którego bieda aż kłuje w oczy, a w tle słyszymy martwą ciszę. Gdy dorzucimy do tego jeszcze umieszczone w piątym bloczku ustawienia, w których za pomocą suwaków możemy dostosowywać zarówno głośność muzyki, efektów dźwiękowych, ale i także jeden z trzech poziom grafiki, oczywiście po uprzednim wstrzeleniu się w idealny piksel danej opcji, to otrzymujemy wręcz perfekcyjnie wysmażoną katastrofę. I rozumiem, że to mały detal na który się zwraca uwagę jedynie przy pierwszym odpaleniu, i stanowi może nie jedną dwudziestą całego doświadczenia, ale mimo wszystko pierwsze wrażenie ma kurwa znaczenie. I najwyraźniej kreatorzy tego syfu nie wzięli sobie tego do serca. Już czuję tę nadpływającą kilometrami, jeśli nie milami parującą falę ekskrementów. I skoro już to mamy za sobą, zajrzyjmy wreszcie co ta kobyła ma pod maską. Ci bardziej spostrzegawczy mogli wypatrzyć na ekranie tytułowym, iż program ma do zaoferowania aż cztery rozmaite modele rozgrywki. Szybki wyścig, w którym jak sama nazwa wskazuje, mierzymy się z paroma rywalami w parominutowym rajdzie, na jednej z ośmiu dostępnych tras. Tryb ducha, który jest swego rodzaju treningiem, na którym polepszamy swój czas na podanych przez twórców kursach. Pościg posterunkowy, w którym jako policjant drogówki, musimy zdjąć z asfaltu piątkę piratów drogowych, uderzając o ich cacka naszym wozem sześciokrotnie. Oraz ostatni, ale nie mniej ważny tryb, czyli kampanię, w której pniemy się po szczeblach naszej wyścigowej kariery, ścigając się z bęcwałami na betonowych ulicach. Mimo jednak pozornej namiastki różnorodności, przy bliższym przyjrzeniu się widać, że tak naprawdę otrzymujemy to samo gówno wetknięte do czterech opakowaniach. Kariera to w gruncie rzeczy zwykłe zawody na przebytych już wcześniej mapach, jedynie przeplatane potyczkami z ulicznymi zbójnikami. Tryb ducha to właściwie te same derby, tyle, że w pojedynkę i bez limitu czasowego, a kryminalna pogoń to niczym nieskrępowana napierdalanka, i oczywiście na tych samych drogach. No po prostu istny geniusz nad geniusze. Jeśli natomiast chodzi o samochody, to szczodrzy deweloperzy oddali nam do dyspozycji aż dziesięć demonów prędkości. Prócz dostępnej już od początku naszych zmagań dwójki, w składzie Bili Gołt oraz Clam Break, oddano w nasze ręce również czarnego Bulleta, modrego szerokiego, butelkowego dzikiego, błękitnego bandita, srodze smolistego menora, mocno inspirowanego Lamborghini czerwonego presto, osiągającego nawet 150 mil na godzinę, oraz dwa modele radiowozów marki torque. I o ile imponująca ilość zaprzęgów robi naprawdę spore, jeśli nie kolosalne wrażenie, to niestety prędko sielanka się kończy i dostajemy po gębie z otwartej łapy od twórców tej chałtury. A dokładniej w chwili, gdy tylko wsiądziemy za kółko. Bowiem maszynami, różniącymi się zresztą jedynie kosmetyką, steruje się niczym drewnianymi klocami wyjętymi prosto z krajzegi, do których doczepiono sflaczałe kółka z klocków Lego. Skręca się nimi gwałtownie nawet przy najmniejszych ruchach, po lekkim zetknięciu się z chociażby mikroskopijnym fragmentem bocznych drzwi auta naszego rywala, nasz rzęch zamiera jak słup soli. Gdy z pełną prędkością przypierdolimy w pierwszą lepszą barierkę, kierowany przez nas wrak odbije się od niego jak jebana piłeczka pingpongowa. A gdy tylko któryś z naszych konkurentów zdobędzie się na odwagę by w nas wjechać, to my naszą furą odwalamy cyrkowego fikoła, który pcha nas w przeciwnym kierunku szosy. Skoro już dotknąłem tematu sztucznej inteligencji, a raczej bez inteligencji oponentów, czas go trochę rozwinąć. Otóż ich bystrość jest tak ograniczona, że stolec jaki wysrałem rano mógłby ich o życiu wiele nauczyć. Od chwili rozpoczęcia wyścigu do jego końca, konfraternie patałachów suną w jednej formacji, ramię w ramię niczym pszczoły do miodu, ćmy do ognia, czy krety do nory. Nie schodzą z utartej ścieżki nawet na milimetr, a także praktycznie nie oglądają się za, ani także przed siebie, jak nieślubne dzieci Stevie Wondera. Dzięki temu, na kompletnym wyjebaniu zahaczają naszą kosmatą dupę usadzoną w obsmarowanym wazeliną ogierze, wyrzucając ją w siną dal, bądź wbijają się w patrole policji, zanim te uruchomią koguty. No właśnie, jeśli chodzi o posterunkowych, to oni również błyszczą intelektem. Gdy wreszcie budzą się z zimowego letargu, po dostrzeżeniu wzmożonego ruchu, dobrotliwie zjeżdżają z ubocza prosto na drogę, i próbują nam się wepchać do dupska, jednocześnie jadąc za nami jak po sznurku. I jak na brawurowych stróżów prawa przystało, skupiają swój wzrok tylko na namierzonym łajdaku, nie patrząc na resztę uczestników ruchu drogowego, a tym bardziej trasę. Dodajmy jeszcze do tego inne automobile nieuczestniczące w wyścigu, które wyłaniają się z mgły czy innego chujstwa i włala, otrzymujemy uliczny rozpierdol. Czy ktoś w to grał do ciężkiej kurwy? W trakcie naszych rajdowych zmagań nie usłanych różami, trafimy do takich miejsc jak między innymi Pacific Coast, który z syfem ma wiele wspólnego, Bangkok, Rzym, Chicago, oraz Londyn, a zdarzy się również, że zahaczymy o takie kuriozum jak przelew spływowy, autostrada przy jakimś składziku czy nawet kanion. I pomijając wrażenia estetyczne, bo do nich dojdziemy za chwilę, trasy przez które będziemy przemierzać, są wyjątkowo powykręcane nawet jak na zakalce z podobnej półki cenowej. Ostrych zakrętów jest tu więcej niż w jelicie cienkim świni, a wszelkiego rodzaju wybojów nie mniej niż na polskich drogach. Byśmy jednak nie byli ciągle wyprowadzani z równowagi, nasi czcigodni projektanci postanowili obsiać tu i ówdzie wyskocznie, które prócz dania nam bonusu czasowego miały nam służyć jako element rekreacyjny. Problem w tym, że te rampy są potrzebne jak świnie gwizdek, bo nie dość, że otrzymana nagroda za wyskok jest mizerna, to jeszcze podczas efektowego najazdu kamerą nie mamy żadnego panowania nad pojazdem. Jednak i tak to jest małe piwo w porównaniu do absolutnie wygórowanego poziomu trudności. Choć nazwać go wyśrubowanym do granic absurdu, to z pewnością spore niedomówienie. Bowiem by skutecznie przejść pierwszy etap jednym z dostępnych demobili, musiałem spędzić bitą, kurwa, godzinę. Męczarnia niemożebna. Oprawa audiowizualna nie wykazuje żadnych śladów egzystencji. Zresztą, wystarczy spojrzeć na wymagania sprzętowe programu, a dokładniej na zalecany procesor Pentium 3, by utwierdzić się w przekonaniu z czym mamy do czynienia. Tekstury mają tak biedną rozdzielczość, że ilość pikseli z których się składają można policzyć na palcach jednej ręki, modele wyglądają jak wycinane z krzywej dykty, przy pomocy obieraczki do ziemniaków, przez ślepego drwala ze szklanym okiem po obaleniu trzech spirytusów. Kanciasta roślinność i budynki, to bitmapy zabite gwoździami w kwadratowe modele, na których widok dostaje się zeza. Cienie to przezroczyste ciemne kwadraty zawieszone pod brykami. Niebo, jeśli w ogóle się pokazuje, to wcielony pikselowy pierdolnik. A efekty specjalne w postaci charakterystycznego niebieskiego dymu podczas uruchomienia dopalacza, oraz błysk soczewki rodem z painta w wersji próbnej nie raz sprawiały, że miałem ochotę srać oczami. Strona dźwiękowa również zakrawa o parodię. Muzyka brzmi tak jakby była nagrywana na rozklekotanym ruskim magnetowidzie z odpustowego bazaru, klakson przypomina bardziej starodawny syntezator zagrabiony jakiemuś podstarzałemu disk dżokejowi, a z kolei odgłosy silnika pyrkają jak kosiarka spalinowa do trawy na ostatnim wdechu. Podsumowując, muscle car 3, ilegal street, to istna chujnia na resorach, która nigdy nie powinna się ujawnić światu. Trasy są tak frustrujące, że nawet rozgrywka na jednym okrążeniu najlepszym wehikułem to droga przez mekę, adwersarze, mundurowi, oraz zwykli uczestnicy ruchu drogowego, mają watę zamiast mózgu, 4 tryby rozgrywki to tak naprawdę jeden tylko ubrany w różne szaty, model jazdy jest tak okropny, że Hołowczyc widząc go miałby ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, a grafika i audio nie mają tutaj racji bytu. Mało tego, jest to trzecia gra z tej serii, a mimo to to jest regres w stosunku do oryginału. Ba, w pewnym sensie nawet oryginał wydany lata wcześniej bije grywalnością ten koszmar senny o parę długości. Racja, poziomem wykonania do takiego Midnight Race Club Superchagerd odrobinę mu brakuje, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że i tak brodziłem w gównie po same kolana. Wolałbym nosić na sobie bokserki ze szklanej waty, bądź by koza wylizała mi kolana do kości, niż by po raz kolejny przechodzić tę marność nad marności. I tym optymistycznym akcentem, przejdźmy do ocen.Category:Transkrypty NGW (wyścigowe) Category:Transkrypty NGW (2015) Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 9)